pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Story Trilogy (PachirapongRockz Style)
PachirapongRockz's movie-spoof of "Toy Story Trilogy". Cast: * Woody - Oscar (Shark Tale) * Buzz Lightyear - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Jessie - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Bullseye - Ethan (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Mr. Potato Head - Alex (Madagascar) * Mrs. Potato Head - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Slinky Dog - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Rex - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Hamm - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Bo Peep - Angie (Shark Tale) * Sarge - E.B. (Hop) * Sarge's Soliders - Rabbits (Hop) * Andy - Todd (Wayside) * Mrs. Davis - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Molly - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Sid Phillips - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Hannah Phillips - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Scud - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Buster - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Evil Emperor Zurg - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) * Wheezy - Otis (Barnyard) * Al - Hans (Frozen) * Al's Boss - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Utility Belt Buzz - Costintane (Muppets Most Wanted) * Stinky Pete - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) and McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Wreck-It Ralph * Barbie - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Ken - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Big Baby - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Teenage Andy Davis - Marty (ToonMarty) * Samantha Roberts - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Bonnie Anderson - Ami (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi) * Bookworm - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Twitch - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Stretch - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chunk - Rigby (Regular Show) * Sparks - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Chatter Telephone - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Jack-in-the-Box - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Chuckles - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Buttercup - Blu (Rio) * Mr. Pricklepants - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Trixie - Ketta (Breadwinners) * Dolly - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Peas-in-a-Pod - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) and Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Totoro - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * RC - Norm (Norm of the North) * Lenny - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Shark - Old Jafar (Aladdin) * Snake - Harvey Beaks * Robot - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Barrel of Monkeys - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Etch - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mr. Spell - Melman (Madagascar) * Rocky Gibraltar - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Troll Dolls - Foosas (Madagascar) * Combat Carl - Mushu (Mulan) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Cartoon Network Characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Atta (A Bug's Life)/Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Baby Face - Rocky (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Legs - Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Hand-in-the-Box - Skeleton Pirates (James and the Giant Peach) * Roller Bob - Rhino (Bolt) * Frog - Iago (Aladdin) * Jingle Joe - Red Bull (The Last Unicorn) * Ducky - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Rockmobile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Walking Car - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Burned Ragdoll - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Lloyd Garmadon (Ninjago) and Vince Lasalle (Recess) * Sally Doll - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Geri the Cleaner - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Barbie Dolls - Female Characters * Tour Guide Barbie - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Emily - Karen McCormick (South Park) * Amy - Eileen (Regular Show) * Amy's Barbie Doll - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Flik - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes) * Heimlich - Pig (Barnyard) * Amy's Barbie Doll #1 - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Amy's Barbie Doll #2 - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Trash Can Toys - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Young Molly Davis - Jenny (Free Birds) * Old Buster - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Adult Sid Phillips - Maximus (Tangled) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Hank (Finding Dory) * Mrs. Anderson - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Daisy - Bessy (Barnyard) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) * Broken Train Toy - Horton (Horton Hears A Who) * Rabbit Doll - Reggie (Free Birds) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Mundi (Doki) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift) and Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Garbage Toys - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Captain Zip - Batman (The Lego Batman Movie) * Mini Buzz Lightyear - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Queen Neptuna - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Gary Grappling Hook - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * T-Bone - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Funky Monk - Zazu (The Lion King) * Super Pirate - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * Tae-Kwon Doe - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Cashier - Van Pelt (Jumanji) * Lizard Wizard - Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) * Mini Zurg - Hans (Frozen) * Vlad the Engineer - Scroop (Treasure Planet) * DJ Blu-Jay - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Roxy Boxy - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Nervous Sys-Tim - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Recycle Ben - Bartok (Anastasia) * Koala Kopter - Buster Moon (Sing) * Condorman - Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain Bears) * Ghost Burger - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Pizza Bot - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Franklin the Eagle - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Beef Stewardess - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Bonzu the Ninja Clown - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Z Toy - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Combat Carl - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Combat Carl Jr. - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) * Ron the Manager - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * PEZ Cat - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) * Transitron - Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers) * Delivery Lady - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Vampire - Little John (Robin Hood) * Pocketeer - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Old Timer - Sweet Pea (The Secret Life of Pets) * Besty - Drama (Rock Dog) * Computer - Jenny (Free Birds) * LEGO Bunny - Don Lino (Tangled) * Tow Truck Guy - Valiente (Ferdinand) * Officer Wilson - Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Officer Phillips - Ben (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) * Mr. Jones - Melman (Madagascar) Category:PachirapongRockz Category:Toy Story Movies